Small Bump
by tvfanatic101
Summary: This is a story about Chuck and Blair's life after the series finale of Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

So this story takes place right after the series finale of Gossip Girl. It's about Chuck and Blair's life with Henry and their family. Hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions or comments please leave me a review.

It was a week after the wedding and the house was finally getting back to its normal appearance. The cleaners had been here every day trying to get the rest of the rented furniture and the leftover mess from the guests out of the house. While Blair had insisted on managing it all, she had been feeling sick ever since the wedding and was waking up morning with nausea and a headache, so Chuck took over that job and let his wife rest.

About six days after the wedding Chuck had told Blair that she needed to go to the doctors to make sure that everything was okay and that her illness wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"Chuck, I don't need to be doing this. I'm perfectly fine. I must have caught a bug from one of the guests at the wedding."

"I know that you are perfectly fine but why not just double check with your doctor. You have been acting weird ever since the reception and I don't need you dragging this illness out any longer. Henry and I both need you." Chuck said with a kiss on her lips.

"Fine. I'll go but only if you agree to spend the day with Henry as Dorota is still on vacation with her family."

"Done. I love spending time with him. But hurry back because I need you."

"Chuck, I know you need me to get better so I can pleasure your needs but seriously not right now. I'm so busy with the new line and I still need a new assistant."

"Babe, you're going to be able to handle everything. I promise. Okay now go get yourself checked out so we can get back to our normal lives completely."

So Blair heads over to the doctor office with so much anxiety that she feels as if she might throw up again. She already had thrown up her breakfast earlier that day.

She walks into the office and gives the receptionist her name. The receptionist tells her that the doctor should be right with her in a couple of minutes.

"Mrs. Bass?"

"Hi Dr. Green, how are you?"

"Good Blair, how is everything going?"

"It's been going good but I've been feeling a little nauseas this week so my husband wanted me to get checked out to see if everything was going okay."

"Okay well I'm going to take some blood and check everything over to see what's going on. But first when was the last time you had you're period?"

"Um, I think, um well I was supposed to have it two weeks ago. Oh gosh does this mean that I'm pregnant."

"Well we don't know that for a hundred percent but let's check that first."

After taking the tests the doctor told her that the office would call her in a couple of hours with the results. So Blair rushed home and went to Chuck's office immediately.

"Hey Mrs. Bass, how's everything?"

"Hi Henry, Mr. Bass how's everything in here?"

"It's good Mommy, Daddy took me to the park and to my favorite restaurant for lunch so now I'm just playing so Daddy can get his work done."

"Well, how about you go play in your room for a little bit so I can talk to Daddy in private for a little bit?"

"Ok but after can you read me a story?"

"Yes Henry we can read you a story and how about we go to Serendipity tonight to get a special treat?"

"Yay, love you Mommy!"

Henry runs up the stairs and leaves Chuck and Blair to themselves. Blair sits down in a chair opposite of Chucks and looks at her husband.

"So Blair, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, I took a couple of tests and he's just waiting for the results but we kind of know what it is."

"And?"

"Well Dr. Green thinks I'm pregnant."

"What? That's great, I mean I would love to have another child but do you?"

"Of course I would love another child, I mean the timing isn't perfect but that doesn't mean we can't have work and a family."

Just then Dr. Green called and Blair answered the phone. He told her that they were indeed pregnant and that they would need to call and schedule a check-up for next week. Chuck and Blair were so happy and couldn't wait to bring a new Bass into this world.


	2. Four Months

**Hey guys sorry that it's taken forever for me to post. I've been busy with school but now I'm done so I have more time to write. Here's the second chapter for Small Bump. Enjoy!**

Chuck and Blair were so excited for this new chapter of their lives to begin. Every day they were closer to getting to meet their new child and they couldn't wait for Henry to become a big brother.

Blair was busy keeping up with her fashion line. She had hired a new assistant and had hired Jenny Humphrey to work with her on a junior's line. Blair was stressed with everything but was so happy to be where she was in life.

Chuck was building an empire that was bigger than his fathers. He wanted to create something special for his family, something that would provide his children a future. Chuck was thrilled about the new addition to the Bass family and happy that he and Blair had finally become a family.

Today was the day of Blair's 4 month appointment. She had already started showing but her bump was so small because of her petite frame. Just last night Chuck was rubbing his hand over her bump and was talking to her stomach. The Bass's were thrilled with their new addition and the chance to experience having another child. They were so excited to share their news with their friends and Henry.

At the appointment, the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Chuck had hinted earlier that he would want to know but they decided that they wanted to be surprised and told the doctor that they would wait. So the doctor told them that the baby was looking great and that everything was going smoothly. They scheduled the next appointment and left the office holding hands with huge smiles on their faces.

Tonight would be the night that they would announce the news to their friends and family. They knew that they would be excited to hear about the new addition but they were concerned with how Henry would react to it. Hopefully Henry would be excited about becoming a big brother too.


	3. Henry's Feelings

**Hi guys so here's Chapter 3 of Small Bump, it will be a longer chapter than the previous two so please enjoy and leave reviews and comments. Thanks! Enjoy!**

So Blair had just finished setting up for their dinner party and was heading upstairs to get dressed. Chuck pulled her aside and gave her a kiss. The bonus that Blair and Chuck got with their marriage was the fact that they could sporadically kiss each other without their family questioning them.

Blair put on a dress that Chuck had gotten her last week. It was black and made her look even more beautiful with her pregnancy glow. She put a headband on and made her way down the stairs.

The guests arrived and they included Nate, Serena, Dan and Lily. Blair's family was unable to come but was thrilled to learn of the news of another grandchild.

Everyone sat down for dinner and ate the meal that Blair had had catered for the occasion. When everyone finished Chuck gave Blair a look and she nodded her head. They both stood up and announced that they had some exciting news. Serena guessed that they would be moving and Nate guessed that they had bought another hotel. Chuck denied both and held back their laughter. They both announced together that they were having another baby. Everyone got up to hug them and congratulated them on the news. Lily was so excited to be having another grandchild to love and watch grow up.

After everyone had left, Blair and Chuck realized that Henry had not said anything and had gone up to his room when they announced the news. Blair was exhausted so Chuck said he would go talk to him.

"_Henry, can I come in?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You seemed upset that Mommy announced that she was having a baby. Did you want to talk about it?"_

"_I mean I feel like you and Mommy won't have time for me anymore or love me."_

"_Henry that would never happen, your mother and I love you very much and we will always have time for you. You are our first child and that is very special. Henry, do you understand?"_

"_I guess so, but will I have to share my toys with the baby?"_

"_You might when the baby is much older but that's what will make you a good big brother, ok so let me read you a story and then we should go to bed."_

Chuck finished the story and Henry fell asleep. He closed the door and then walked into the bedroom to find Blair passed out on the bed. After Chuck washed up he went to go put Blair under the covers but she woke up first.

"_Is he ok?"_

"_Yeah he just wanted to make sure that we would have time for him when the baby comes and wanted to know if he had to share his toys."_

Blair laughed at the toys comments but then realized that they had to think about Henry's feelings of being left out.

"_I didn't even think about his feelings about this, I'm such a bad mother."_

"_Blair you're an amazing mother, you take care of our son and me every day. Stop thinking that way. Let's go to bed and in the morning you can talk to Henry about the baby."_

"_Goodnight Chuck, I love you."_

"_Love you too Blair, I love all of you."_


	4. Discovery

_**Hi guys, here's chapter four of Small Bump. I'm now on summer break so hopefully I will be able to update multiple times a week but no promises. Hope you enjoy this story and many of my other stories that I will be posting shortly. Thanks for all of your feedback.**_

Blair woke up the next morning with the intention of spending the day with Henry to make sure that he was ok about them having an addition to the family. Chuck left early for the office as he had a meeting with a real estate agent about one of his hotel deals. So it would just be Blair and Henry for breakfast and then they would spend the day going around the city doing Henrys favorite things.

They finished breakfast and Blair called the car service so it would be ready for them. Henry and Blair went to the park where they fed the ducks and then Blair took him to some of the museums that he liked. Then they went to lunch and had plans of going to a few stores to get some new clothes for the entire family.

They got into the limo and it started driving down the block. As the limo rounded the corner a taxi drove through a red light and hit the limo. Blair and Henry were hit by the impact and became unconscious immediately. Arthur got out and called an ambulance and then tried to see if he could help the two Bass's.

Chuck was in a meeting and was unaware of the accident three blocks from his office. He heard an ambulance drive by the building but that was a normal sound in this city. Chuck didn't think of it and continued on with his presentation. He was about to join in on a conference call when an assistant came into the room looking like she had seen a ghost.

"_Mr. Bass, I need to speak with you outside. I'm sorry for the interruption but it's urgent."_

"_Natalie, I told you to only bother me if it's about my family so I can take this later."_

"_Mr. Bass it is about your family. There's been an accident."_

"_What? Involving who?"_

"_Your wife and son sir. They were taken to Lennox Hill. Would you like me to call the car for you?"_

"_Yes and please cancel the rest of my day."_

At the hospital, Blair and Henry were taken to the emergency room. They were both in critical condition. Blair was in worse shape as she was closer to the impact. Arthur had let the paramedics know that she was pregnant but the paramedic said that it would be unlikely for the baby to survive after this type of trauma.

Chuck came rushing into the hospital and saw Arthur sitting in the emergency room. He rushed over to him and asked where his wife and son were.

"_Henry is in the OR right now because he has internal bleeding and Blair is still being worked on in the emergency room. I'm so sorry Mr. Bass."_

"_Arthur I'm sure it's not your fault but how did this happen?"_

"_A cab ran a red light and hit the limo as we were turning a corner. It was all so sudden."_

Just then a doctor came out and approached Chuck and Arthur.

"_Mr. Bass, hello I'm your sons doctor. He just got out of surgery where we cared for his internal bleeding. We were able to get it under control as well as reset two of his ribs and his right arm. He did well and he is resting comfortably in recovery right now. A nurse can bring you to him in a little bit. Henry should make a full recovery and should be released in a week or two."_

"_Thank you doctor, and can you tell me any information regarding my wife?"_

"_All I can tell you is that she is still being worked on in the trauma room but I haven't been on the case so I can't be of much help."_

So now Chuck would have to wait for another doctor to tell him about his wife and his son/daughter. He hoped that they were both safe and still alive.


End file.
